


Random Baby Shorts, Now

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: Random Shorts [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), MacGyver (TV 2016), Tortall - Tamora Pierce, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby Bangtan, Gen, I gotta catch up on Macgyver, I'm crying, cries in gucci, idk what else to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: So, I was looking up fanart of BTS and came across one of Jungkook as a baby in a bunny outfit and cried. Now I am creating this. I'm crying as we speak *breaks down again* More tags, relationships, characters, and fandoms to come.





	1. How Hard Could it Be? (BBS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nogla agrees to babysit Smitty for Kryoz, and drags Ohm with him. The two don't understand what they're getting into.

Nogla groaned loudly. He rolled over and reached for his phone, which was ringing loudly in his ear. "Nogla, I need your help," he heard his friend John say. He sounded stressed and desperate. "What is it?" 

"Can you watch Smitty for a little while? I've got errands to run and he's being fussy." "I-I don't know, man. I'm not really good with kids." "Please? You can invite Ohm or someone to help."

Nogla sighed in defeat. "Alright. I'll be there in a second." "Oh, thank you. You're a life saver." Once John hung up, he quickly called up Ryan. 

"I'm not doing this alone."

 

Nogla and Ryan arrived a little later than they thought they would. They were quickly greeted by a stressed looking John. His hair was a mess, his clothes looked dirty, and he had bags under his eyes. He probably had the 1-year old that came waddling behind him to thank.

"What took you so long!?" The two raised their hands in defense. "We had a detour!" John huffed but let it go. "Alright, there are snacks in the fridge, emergency numbers on the table, and-"

"John, don't worry," Ryan said. "We got this." John nodded uncertainly and headed out the door. "Oh, and if any of you hurt him, you will die a slow and painful death. Bye Smitty!" With that, he left. The two tensed slightly at his words and turned around to see Smitty happily playing with blocks. 

"Alright, Ohm, we got this!" "We got this!" "Yeah!" 

 

"We don't got this." "Nope." The two adults were slumped on the couch. Smitty sat in Ryan's lap drinking a bottle of milk. Toys were scattered everywhere, there was food on the floor, and juice was spilled on the coffee table. "Who knew a child could run so fuckin fast." "Hey, watch your language around him!" "He's not listening!" "He is so!" "No, he's not!" "Nogla!" "What!?" "Shh! Look!"

Ryan pointed at the child in his lap. Smitty was curled up in his lap and held onto Ryan's shirt. For the first time, he was asleep. "Finally," Nogla whispered and laid back. He quickly fell asleep. Ryan followed in his steps. After the experience they just had, they believed they deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries in gucci*


	2. Edo Lullaby {Banana Fish}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn is having some trouble falling asleep, so Eri sings her a lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Genderbend

Eri was sitting on the carpet folding clothes with Ashlyn playing next to her. It had been a few weeks since the incident that resulted in the blonde being turned into a child, and since then she has stayed by Eri's side more than ever. She's had flashbacks of her childhood before, and with her now being the same age she was when all that happened was not helping.

Ashlyn began to feel herself drift off to sleep until jolting awake after having another flashback. "Ash?" Eri said softly and looked over at her. She put the dress she was folding to the side and placed her hands on her lap. "Ash, you're okay. Everything is fine. It's just me." Ashlyn shook her head slightly and looked over at Eri for comfort. The Japanese woman smiled softly and held her arms out. The American crawled over to her and laid her head in her lap. Eri laid a hand on her head and started to sing a song Ashlyn had grown to love.

_"Nannen korori yo, okorori yo,"_ she sang.  _"Bōya wa yoi ko da, nenne shina."_

Ashlyn closed her eyes as she let Eri's song lull her to sleep.

_"Bōya no omori wa, doko e itta? Ano yama koete, sato e itta."_

The blonde felt herself slip off into a peaceful sleep.

_"Sato no miyagi ni, nani morotta? Denden taiko ni, shō no fue."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Freddie Mercury riding a rollercoaster*
> 
> WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
